bushido_online_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Samurai Samurais are warriors, fighters, swordsmen. They normally work for the Shogunate. The majority of sword-wielding players are samurai. Samurai Abilities * Focused Strike: uses energy to deal more damage, can be used with or without a weapon * Sweeping Blade: a horizontal sweeping strike * Parry: fend off attacks * Brace: halves the damage received in the next two seconds * Shout: temporarily boosts the player's stats * mounted strike (unnamed): strike the enemy without dismounting Class Perk Strength of Will (same as ronin): gain strength from sheer willpower. Halves the damage on the user from all other sources but direct physical damage for the next 90 seconds.Usable when below 8% health and auto-activates when below 4% health. Known Players * Ippei * Mimura of Ichikeya * Hiro of the White Crane Order * Eisuke of the Fuoka Army * Akihisa of the Fuoka Army * Yoshinaga of the Kano Castle Ronin Ronins are samurais without a master. Literally, "drifter", "wanderer", i.e. he who drifts/wander. According to Japanese history, a samurai became masterless from the death or fall of his master, or after the loss of his master's favor or privilege. Famous real-life Ronins include master swordsman Miyamoto Musashi (1584-1645) and the forty-seven ronins. Similar to a samurai, a ronin starts out by training in a dojo. Players get to choose whether they will become a samurai or ronin in the The Swordsman’s Path '''- a Level 8 quest. It is said that samurais value honor and duty, while ronins put a greater emphasis on personal relationships. ''Ronin Abilities'' * Focused Strike: uses energy to deal more damage, can be used with or without a weapon * Sweeping Blade: a horizontal sweeping strike * Parry: fend off attacks * Slide: slide forward, adding additional damage to targets struck * Upslash: slash diagonally upward, dealing damage and creating s a gust of defensive wind. * Vertical Spike: a two-handed downward stab, creating a stun and deals damage to nearby enemies ''Class Perk'' '''Strength of Will (same as samurai): gain strength from sheer willpower. Halves the damage on thevuser from all other sources but direct physical damage for the next 90 seconds.Usable when below 8% health and auto-activates when below 4% health. Known Players * Seiki * Ryuta (Ippei's friend, used to play) * Renshiro (outlaws) Ninja Ninjas are assassin who work in the shadows. They specialize in camouflage, secret weapons, poisons, etc. Ninjas have an advantage over obakes. Their first ability is Shadow Strike, which replaces Focused Strike after they make the pledge at the ninjas' Shrine of Shadows. Ninja Abilities * Shadow Strike * Shurikens: star-shaped concealed weapons (not very strong but has a decent range and can hit multiple targets, according to Fuyu) * Spinning Blade * Poison Dart * Camouflage: can also be used to drop out of combat * Sense: sense the location of enemies. Can be modified into Hypnosis, which works against monsters * Assassin's Stab: a powerful move that ignores all armor. Assassin’s Stab. Stab the target in the back. Only usable when the user is behind the target. Attack ignores all armor and luck effect. Doubles the attack power of the weapon when used to initiate combat. The Assassin's Stab can be modified to become Backstab, which allows ninjas to hurt other players in their own group. Known Players * Kage of the Shadow Manor * Taka of the Shadow Manor * Fuyu of Ichikeya * Ozuru of the White Crane Order * Ichiro of the White Crane Order * Itsuki (outlaws) Ryoushi Having the longest range in the game, ryoushis are hunters, archers, rangers. They can buy their arrows or make their own, but used arrows cannot be reused as they fade. Their abilities include Focused Shot, Trap, Rapid Shots. Ryoushis can see further than other players, nicknamed zoom by many players. Known Players * Yamura of the Honor Warriors * Susumu of the White Crane Order * Satoru (outlaws) * Mitsuhro of the Rogami Clan Houshi Houshis are priests, monks, spiritual healers. They carry a Buddhist ringed staff, usually strapped across their backs. According to Wikipedia, this type of ringed staff is used primarily in prayer or as a weapon. Houshi Abilities Once they become priests, the players' Focused Strike became Hinder, which reduces the target’s speed and the damage from their next attack. Other abilities include Heal (restores health) and Cleanse (gets rid of poisons). Houshis can also Ward (places a protective spell on players) and Pacify. '' 'Class Perk' '''Pacify:' convince monsters not to attack, and with every successful one they gained half the experience as actually killing it. Known Players: * Kentaro * Akari * Miya (outlaws) * Ren of Kiyosei Temple * Manabu of Kiyosei Temple Kitsune A kitsune is a fox spirit who can transform between human and fox. The class is selected after an unnamed ancient spirit grounds quest, and the players get a message saying their memories have returned and that they are a kitsune. Kitsunes are born as ash-colord pups and when they reach Level 5 they can choose a color. Each color comes with different stat boosts, which the player picks according to their play style. For instance, white is for extra health, and silver gray for half attack and half dodge. They can also have nine tails at higher levels. Kitsune Abilities Kitsunes' Focused Strike becomes Kitsune Dash when they become Kitsunes Kitsune Dash: Transforms the user into a fox spirit, increasing running speed by 45%. The initial dash also deals moderate damage to all enemies within their path. Other abilities include Fox Dust (a smokey damage spell), Spirit Mend (three-step heal) and Kindred Spirit (calls upon a group of spirit foxes which run around in random, giving health and energy to friendly players who come in contact with them) Kindred Spirit: call on the spirits of powerful kitsune ancestors to release eight mirror images of the user, which circle the area within a radius of ten feet around the user and heal allies that come into contact with them for 60% of the user’s current health as well as give them 40% of the user’s current energy level. Class Perk Kitsune Class Perk is a stats boost depending on color. According to Mairin, White is extra health. Silver gray is half attack and half dodge. She also said "But it doesn’t really make that big of a difference right now until we can go Nine-Tailed.” It seems that when in fox form, kitsune can see and hear better. Known Players * Mairin * Kichirou (unconfirmed) Obake An obake is a ghost, or a spirit. To become one (according to Ippei) the player has to be dead first. Like a ryoushi, an obake deals range damage. Obakes can float on water. They, including their mounts, cast no shadow, which Seiki finds rather unsettling. Obakes are weak against direct physical damage and, according to Amaya, are hopeless against Ninjas. When they die, they disappear (player call this “poof”), leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Obake Abilities * Life Drain: slowly drain life from the target * Nether Chills: an area ability which slows enemies down, does a little damage, and enhances the effect of Life Drain * Disperse: turn into a mirage form, evading damage and removing the player from combat * Life Steal * Fade: lessen the damage received, like a magical Brace Class Perk Spirit-like abilities which includes walking on water and being able to go through some walls. Known Players * Suguru of the Rogami Clan * Rieko of the Rogami Clan * Amaya * Kiku of the White Crane Order * Chise of the Rogami Clan * Koharu